


Meant to be

by Shefanilover



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shefanilover/pseuds/Shefanilover
Summary: Adam, Behati and Gwen were going to the bar one night and decided to invite Blake along which began a great friendship between Gwen and Blake.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Blake I'm going to the bar later with Behati and Gwen, would you like to join us? I think you and Gwen will really hit it off she's lovely and she's been through hell lately." I would usually say no about going to the bar because I've been trying to drink less but I could really use a drink.

"Sure Adam I could really use a drink tonight, can you pick me up at 8?"

"Yeah man, I'll see you in a few hours." I got in the shower and picked out some clothes I grabbed my blue jeans, a grey shirt, a black blazer, and my cowboy boots. Adam should be here in about an hour so I sat down and watched golden girls, it may sound dorky but it's one hell of a show. 

I heard a knock at the door and got it only to find the most beautiful woman. I held out my hand to her and she took it gratefully and shook it. "Hi my names Blake, you must be Gwen, I must say you are beautiful " she gave me a soft smile which was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. "Thank you Blake, and you're very handsome." I returned the smile and made sure I showed my dimples. 

We walked out to the car and began to head towards the bar. Adam was driving and Behati was sitting next to him which left Gwen and I sitting in the back. I wasn't very sure what to say so we were peaceful through out most the car ride until Adam spoke up. "So Gwen, how're the kids doing?" I saw Gwen smile at the mention of her kids "They're doing pretty good, I mean it's been tough on them because Gavin just moved out and we're getting a divorce but they're the only reason I am still here today, I know that without my boys I wouldn't be the same." She sounds like such a proud mother, her face lit up when she talked about her kids and it was one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. 

We showed up the the bar and we got out of the car, I took Gwen's hand in mine and helped her out of the car then when she got out I kind of forgot to let go of her hand but she didn't seem to mind. Adam went up to the bar and brought us all drinks back and I was talking to Gwen about her kids apparently she had three boys Kingston, Zuma, and Apollo. "What about you Blake, do you have any kids?" I kind of frowned at the question because I had such a sucky marriage and my wife told me I would be the worlds worst father because I was such a heavy drinker. 

"No, I wish I did though, I love little kids. My wife said I would make a terrible father so I guess things just never worked out for us." I don't know Gwen that well but I just felt like I should be honest with her and maybe she'll tell me about her failed marriage too. "I'm sorry, I bet you would make a wonderful father Blake. Are you still with her?" 

"No, we're divorcing, she cheated on me many times I guess I just kept letting it happen until I had enough." I saw a frown appear on her face and I saw tears welling up in her eyes "that sounds a lot like my marriage, he had cheated multiple times and I tried to stay with him for the kids but he didn't stop so I had to leave him, it's not like he was that good of a father to our children anyways" I felt so relieved that she was opening up to me too because I felt like I was sharing too much about my personal problems. 

"Hey I've got an idea, how about for tonight we have a good night and forget all our problems and just enjoy each other's company" she smiled at the idea and nodded "sure, I would like that." I bought us two more rounds of vodka and I asked her to dance.

"I'm not that good of a dancer but I would love to." I took my hands and put them around her waist as hers went to my neck and we moved back and forth on the dance floor slowly. I saw Adam staring at us and giving me knowing look as if he knew that me and Gwen had been hitting it off. It came to the end of the song and I kept moving in closer towards Gwen so I leaned down and I kissed her, and surprisingly she kissed me back as our kiss ended I took her body closer to mine and hugged her and Adam was still staring and he gave me a grin. 

I leaned back in and kissed her again and she seemed a little startled but she kissed me back once again. When it ended she smiled at me and kissed the scruff of my face which made me blush. "I'm sorry Gwen, I just got caught up in the moment." She frowned then and I noticed what I said. "No, Gwen I didn't mean it like that I wanted to kiss you badly, trust me. It wasn't a mistake I just don't know if you want to kiss me or not I don't want to move to fast for you." 

"It's ok Blake, I was just hoping you would say it wasn't a mistake because when we kissed I felt an instant connection and I enjoyed it." I smiled at her comment "I liked it too Gwen." Then she kissed me again but longer and filthier this time. "Gwen, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I mean that." 

"And you're the most handsome man I've ever met, and you're the sweetest too." I feel like things with me and Gwen are going really well, and I know this usually doesn't happen just after one night but I really like her and I have strong feelings towards her. Adam and Behati then walked up to us and they both grinned, I think they were watching us the whole night. "Are you two new lovebirds ready to go? I think I'm sober enough to drive." I looked at Gwen and she looked sad that the night had to be over but I knew this wasn't going to be the end of us. "yeah, I guess" 

"Do you guys want to stay at our house or do you guys want to go home?" I was hoping Gwen was going to say to stay at Adam's because I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her. "I'll stay at your place, I'm really tired" I was so glad to hear Gwen was going to stay "I'll stay too." 

"Blake you can take the spare room to the right and Gwen you can take the one next to Blake's and our room is upstairs if you guys need anything." I said goodnight to Adam and Behati and then I went into the spare room and took off all my clothes except my black briefs. I then went into Gwen's room and saw her lying under the covers trying to go to sleep. I walked over to the bed and I kissed her forehead then she moved over and picked up the blanket and invited me to lay down with her which I gratefully took the chance and got in the bed with her.

"You know, Blake I usually don't do this kind of thing. Where I meet a guy and later that night I sleep with him. Somethings different about you though, I feel a connection between us." I smiled and I put my arm around her shoulder and I felt her body tense up "I don't either, I just know that we met for a reason, like we are meant to be together I felt it when I kissed you and I feel it now." She then became less tense and leaned her body closer towards mine and I moved my hand from her shoulder and to her waist to put her in a more comfortable position.

"Goodnight Gwen" I kissed her cheek and she did the same to me "goodnight Blake" I could get used to this sleeping in a bed with Gwen and being able to not have to worry about anything, I know it's crazy but I already like Gwen so much. I wondered what it would be like to have Gwen moan my name and what it would feel like to be inside of her. I was hoping to wake up at a reasonable time so I could sneak out of Gwen's room before Adam or Behati saw us. 

I woke up only to find Gwen gone but I heard her talking to Behati. "So what happened with you and Blake last night, he wasn't in his spare room this morning and you two sure seemed to be hitting it off." I heard Gwen laugh after a second but then she got serious. "I like Blake, a lot more than the typical person does after one night, but I think he's very handsome and he's really sweet. We were just talking and I offered for him to lay down next to me and he laid there and fell asleep but nothing happened, we just slept together." 

"Did you enjoy sleeping with him?" I was concerned as to what Gwen would say but then she spoke up. "Yeah" I heard Gwen let out a small giggle afterwards probably embarrassed by her confession. "I'm going to go check on Blake" Gwen came tip-toeing down the hallway trying not to wake me she slowly opened the door and saw I was up and walked towards me. "Good Morning Blake" She leaned in close to my face and I leaned up meeting her halfway and we kissed. "And a good morning it is." I am hoping that Gwen is going to stay at Adam's at least until after breakfast because I'm really enjoying being here with her.

We went into the kitchen and ate some breakfast and I took Gwen's hand in mine sometime during breakfast but held it the remaining time. Gwen leaned up close and whispered in my ear "Blake I have to go soon I am going to the studio today to record some songs for my new record, so could I have your number?" She gave me a soft smile and we exchanged numbers. Gwen said goodbye to the three of us and I offered to walk her out to her car which then ended up having Gwen and I make out for the next 20 minutes and I saw Adam and Behati watching out from the window. I kissed her one last time and let her go "Bye Gwen, I'm going to miss you." And just like that she drove away. 

"What happened with you and Gwen last night, from what I just saw you two are very friendly." I chuckled and spilled the details to Adam. "I like her, we started off talking about our crappy marriages then I asked her for a dance and we kissed and then we ended up laying in bed together but we didn't have sex, I would remember if we did." Adam grinned and gave me the 'I told you so' look. "I knew you and Gwen would hit it off." 

"Thank you Adam, I might actually be happy with someone for once in my life. Do you think I should ask her out on a date tonight?" 

"You already got her number? Yeah man, go for it." 

I called Gwen and I started getting nervous as if I was being too clingy, I mean I only met her last night. "Hi Blake" I heard her soft voice. "Hey Gwen, do you want to go out for dinner with me tonight?" I don't understand why I'm so nervous because from what I know Gwen likes me too. "I would love to go out with you Blake." I heard her cute little giggle. Oh god help me, I fell in love with a girl I only met last night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Gwen start going out and getting to know each other better and they eventually start dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I have taken so long to write this, I've been really busy with school and I've been going through a lot at home. Are you guys liking the story so far? Should I write more or start a new story?

I went to Gwen's house and picked her up for dinner we are going out to an Italian restaurant at her suggestion. "Hey beautiful I missed you." I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and she smiled at me. "I missed you too Blake, you're cute." It was my turn now to smile back at her and I showed my dimples because I had always been told that the girls would love my dimples. Driving to the restaurant, I couldn't help but look over to my side and stare at the beautiful woman that I actually got to go out on a date with me. I can't help but get lost in her beautiful brown eyes as I see her looking back at me. 

"Thank you so much for dinner Blake." I reached over and grabbed Gwen's hand and put it in mine. I can't believe that a man who got to call Gwen his own and have kids with her could just leave her and their kids like he did. I then ordered us both another cup of vodka, we talked about our personal lives some more and I loved hearing Gwen's stories most included her kids which causes her her face to light up so bright. I told Gwen that I could never leave or hurt her like he had done to her. The thing I admire the most about Gwen is her honesty and trust. 

We went back to my place to watch a movie and we sat down on the couch with a little bit of space between us. I moved closer to her taking up the space between us and put my arm around her shoulder and she put her head on my shoulder. I then looked over and saw Gwen asleep she looked so adorable so I moved her and put her in a laying position and heard her whisper "please lay with me Blake" and so I laid down next to Gwen and felt her snuggle up next to me and put her head on my chest with my arms wrapped securely around her. 

We woke up the next morning in the same position and I felt Gwen shivering so I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her and pulled her closer to my body. "Thank you Blake." I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Anytime darling." She then sat up a little bit and grabbed my face and kissed me, I was surprised but I kissed her back and deepened the kiss. Kissing Gwen is the most amazing thing in the world because I have never experienced anything like it, I feel a spark between the two of us like we were meant to be together.

"Gwen, I know we just met and this is crazy but I already like you so much. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" 

"Aww of course I would like to be your girlfriend Blake." I then pulled Gwen into a hug and kept my arms tightly around her until I felt her release me, then I turned my head and kissed her. When we stopped kissing, I locked eyes with Gwen and I smiled at her.  
*****  
Gwen told me her kids were staying with their father so she won't have them for a week so I asked her to stay and have dinner with me. This time I cooked for Gwen and I, I made her a salad and cooked chicken for myself. After we ate dinner I told Gwen I wanted to take her somewhere special. I put a blanket in the back of the truck for us to lay down when we get there. We got to the middle of the woods and I laid out a blanket on the ground for Gwen and I. We laid down on the blanket and looked up at the stars while Gwen's head was lying in my lap. I felt Gwen beginning to shiver and I chuckled and took off my coat and placed it carefully on her and pulled her closer to me. 

"Gwen? Are you awake?" She didn't answer me so I assumed she was sleeping so I just wrapped my arms more securely around her to make sure she is safe. I had fallen asleep until I heard Gwen calling out for me. "Blake? Blake I'm scared." "What's wrong baby?" I felt Gwen take my arms and wrap them even tighter around her and hold onto my hands to make her feel safer. "Can...can we go back to your house?" I nodded. "Of course baby."Gwen had fallen back asleep in the car on the way back to my house when we got back to my place I carefully got her out of the truck and laid her gently down on the couch right next to where I would lay.. "Goodnight sweetheart" I whispered into her ear. She is so adorable even when she is sleeping. 

When I woke up the next morning I heard Gwen on her phone with who I could only assume was her ex. "Gavin, can you please just let me talk to my kids?" I heard Gwen calmly ask him. "Gavin we are over. I'm done with you, I gave you so many chances. I have a new boyfriend now that actually treats me right." Gwen was getting angry with Gavin and I can't blame her. "I'm not the one who cheated during our marriage! Don't make it seem like I'm the bad guy I'm allowed to date other people!" I heard Gwen rising her voice and then she hung up and started crying. 

I walked over to Gwen and held her while she cried and I told her that I heard most her conversation and asked if she wanted to talk about it but she said not really so I just held onto her longer. "Gwen baby, it's ok. Shh I'm here now, I'll never hurt you like he did. You are the strongest woman I know." I kissed Gwen's forehead and continued to speak. "Don't let him get to you. He's trying to make you feel worthless and you're not Gwen, you are so amazing, strong,and beautiful. You deserve to be happy and I want to be the guy to make that happen. I want to take care of you and your boys." 

Gwen had eventually stopped crying but I kept her close to me and she gave me a soft smile. "Thank you so much Blake, you are rare and you don't even know it."  
Gwen pulled me in for a hug and kissed my cheek. "I think you're the rare one Gwen, you're so beautiful and honest and I can't believe you actually said yes to be my girlfriend. I'm just a guy from Oklahoma and you're this beautiful rock star from California." Gwen then leaned up and kissed me on the lips for reassurance. "You're Blake Shelton, King of country music, you're so handsome and I love how sweet and honest you are. I am so blessed to have you as my boyfriend." 

Gwen had gotten a text from Gavin later on in the day asking her if she could watch the kids and let them stay the night because he had to go to some meeting with his band. When Gwen told me the news I was very sad because I was hoping she would stay with me again tonight, I'm probably not going to be able to sleep tonight without her in my bed next to me. Gwen started crying, she didn't want to go either. "It's ok baby, I promise I'll call you tonight before I got to bed and I'll call you in the morning. I'm really going to miss you tonight." I wrapped my arms securely around Gwen and held her while she cried and I kissed her and she stopped crying. "Blake, could you come over for dinner later? I would love for you to meet my boys." Gwen looked at me and gave me the puppy dog eyes. "If it means I get to spend more time with you then I'd love to."  
*****  
I arrived to Gwen's and knocked at the door and she came out for a second and kissed me to take all my nerves away. "Boys this is my friend Blake." Zuma and King got up and shook his hand and introduced themselves, Apollo ran over to him and gave him a hug. The pizza came and Blake had been sat between King and Zuma and he was telling them a bunch of stories and jokes and they couldn't help but laugh. "Kingston why don't you and Zuma go pick out a movie for us to watch." They both nodded and ran looking for a movie. "Can Blake stay for the movie." I smiled and was glad that they were really warming up to me. "Of course Blake is welcome to stay but you have to ask him, I don't know if he had any other plans." They both got on their knees and begged me to stay for movie night. "There's no where else I'd rather be." 

Apollo fell asleep so Gwen brought him up to bed then got the movie started and sat next to Gwen and held her hand. Kingston and Zuma were laid on the other couch. "You know, Blake I really like you." I heard Kingston announce. "Me too." Zuma said. "I like y'all too. Thank you for letting me crash your family night. You have a wonderful family." Gwen had fallen asleep during the movie and I repositioned her on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her so she would get cold. I kissed her forehead and I went home. 

I'm so sorry I had to leave. God knows how badly I want to wake up with you next to me, I didn't want to worry your kids. I had a lot of fun last night thank you for making me feel like a part of your family.I miss you. - B  
I miss you too. I just dropped the kids off at Gavin's. Do you want to come over?-Gx  
For sure baby. I'm going to shower than I'll head over to your house. I'll be there in an hour.-B  
Perfect. Can't wait to see you- Gx  
*****  
When I got to Gwen's she came outside and ran into my arms and I picked her up and held her. "God Gwen I missed you." She then slammed her lips into mine and kissed me deep. "I missed you too Blake. So much." I smiled in our kiss and deepened it some more. "Gwen, I have to go back to Oklahoma in a few days and I'll be gone for a week." She broke out of our kiss and locked eyes with me and I saw the hurt and sadness in hers. "Please don't leave me Blake." I went inside with Gwen and held hugged her real tightly while I heard her sobbing. "Baby I'll only be gone for a week. I promise you that I won't be thinking about anything but you and when I can get back to you. I want you and only you, no one else."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a little bit of smut, so if you don't like that then I suggest you skip this chapter. Should I keep writing this story or write a new one?

I'm leaving for Oklahoma tonight and I'm on my way to see Gwen one last time before I go. I'm going to miss Gwen a lot, I'm really starting to fall for her. Don't get me wrong, I love Oklahoma but I really don't want to leave Gwen I've been enjoying our nights together. I promised Gwen that I would FaceTime with her every morning and every night before I go to bed so she knows that I'm still thinking about her. 

I arrived at Gwen's and saw her laying on the couch but as soon as she saw me she jumped into my arms and kissed me. "I'm going to miss you so much Blake." She said between kisses. "I know baby girl, it sucks. I really just want to call my mom and cancel and stay with you." She brought me to the couch with her and we started cuddling. "Blake no, you can't do that. I would love to keep you all to myself but you have to go see your family." I kissed Gwen again and we began making out, I went on top of her and started grinding into her and I felt her doing it back. "Please don't stop Blake. That feels so good." I heard Gwen start to moan and I went faster and her moans kept getting louder. 

Once our clothes were all off, I began to finger Gwen I first went slow and got faster as time went by and I could see the pleasure in her eyes as I teased her. I soon added in another finger and heard Gwen start to moan as I got faster. "Stop teasing me, please just fuck me!" I moved my fingers out of Gwen's pussy and I aligned my dick with her center. I pushed in slowly and felt Gwen's walls adjusting to me. I took it slow to let Gwen adjust and once I heard her start to moan as I took it faster, soon enough we were both moaning and I got close to Gwen to whisper in her ear "You are so beautiful,I'm going to miss you so much baby." I started kissing her neck but then felt Gwen lay her head down on my shoulder and I heard her start to cry. "Shhh baby it's okay. We don't have to do this, you mean so much to me Gwen I would never rush our relationship." I grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around us, and I started rubbing circles on Gwen's back to comfort her. "God I'm sorry Blake...I'm just going to miss you so much. And now I've ruined our time together, I'm so sorry." I started break for her by hearing that she was crying because she didn't want me to leave, I was just about ready to call and cancel. "I know baby, I'm going to miss you too but I promise you that not a moment will go by that you aren't on my mind. You mean everything to me." 

Gwen fell asleep while I was laying with her and even though I should get going, I'm driving to Oklahoma but I want to cherish the time that I have with Gwen because I'm going to be without her for a week. She is so beautiful when she sleeps, especially now, naked in my arms. I fell asleep too, and didn't wake up until I heard my phone going off which startled both Gwen and I. "Hey mom." Shit it was my mom I didn't even realize that it was already 10. "Were you sleeping? I thought you were headed down to Oklahoma." I was thinking about what to say and I saw Gwen looking at me so I just told my mom the truth. "I think I'll head down in the morning, I came to say goodbye to my girl and we fell asleep." I heard my mom laugh into the phone. "I was worried about you Blake. Y'all have a goodnight though okay? Get some rest, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry darling, I saw you sleeping and I wanted to wait until you woke up to leave so I could kiss you one last time but then I fell asleep." Gwen giggled and said "I'm actually happy you fell asleep, because that means I get one more night to sleep with you." I gave her one of my dimpled smiles and we watched a movie and laid back down. Gwen fell back asleep shortly after and had her arms around my waist and her head on my shoulder while she was laid on top of me.I love Gwen and I don't know what I would do without her, she makes me happy and complete. 

I woke up early and saw Gwen still peacefully sleeping so I moved her over a little bit, got up and cooked breakfast in bed for us. I put together some toast, eggs, pancakes, and some tea for us. When I returned to bed, I saw Gwen just waking up so I set down our breakfast and kissed her. "Aww babe you didn't have to do this, thank you so much." I smiled and began to feed her some toast. "I know, but I wanted to make our last morning together special." Gwen climbed on top of me and kissed me softly then stayed sitting on my lap. "What was that for babe?" She smiled "for being the best boyfriend ever." 

*****

"Baby, I'm going to miss you so much. I'll call you tonight, okay?" I hugged Gwen really close to me, I had my arms wrapped around her waist while hers were around my neck and we stayed in each other's arms and then I pulled out my phone and tuned on some music that we danced to slowly.

She seems a million miles away  
When she walks by you don't know what to say  
You gonna make a move, you better make it now  
Don't be afraid, cause love will show you how

You take that first step  
Ask her out and treat her like a lady  
Second step  
Tell her she's the one you're dreaming of  
Third step  
Take her in your arms and never let her go  
Don't you know step by step  
Step by step  
You'll win her love

She looks too beautiful to touch  
But your heart keeps talking to you now  
Don't give up  
You think you see something in her eye  
But you will never know until you try

But you gotta take that first step  
Ask her out and treat her like a lady  
Second step  
Tell her she's the one you're dreaming of  
Third step  
Take her in your arms and never let her go  
Don't you know that step by step  
Step by step  
You'll win her love

As the song came to an end, I kissed Gwen and hugged her one last time. "Bye darling." She started gripping to my shirt not wanting me to leave. "Bye babe. Call me when you get there." I walked out of Gwen's house and closed the door but heard sobs as I left. I don't know why Gwen was so upset I was leaving, did she think I was going to find someone else or suddenly not want to be with her when I get back? I felt so bad that I had to leave her but once I return I plan on telling her that I am in love with her. 

*****

"Hey baby girl, I'm missing you." I just unpacked all my stuff and told my mom and sister about my girlfriend and they soon figured out it was Gwen. "Hey Blake, I miss you too. How is Oklahoma so far?" She looked so beautiful, even over FaceTime. "It's been good, I told my mom and sister about you and they figured out it was you. They can't wait to meet you they want me to bring you with me next time." I really started thinking that I should have asked Gwen to come with me this time but I don't want to start moving to fast, we've only been dating for a short time.


	4. Chapter 4

I have only been in Oklahoma for 4 days and it's been a lot of fun, I've been out fishing with mike, spent time with endy, and I went out to dinner with my mom. I've been having a good time but I have been missing Gwen. I have been having lots of trouble sleeping lately without Gwen, it was now 3 in the morning and I still can't get myself to sleep so I put on the golden girls but heard my phone going off and saw that it was Gwen. "Hey Blake, I'm sorry I'm calling you so late. I've just had a really bad day and I'm missing you a lot right now." I could hear her sobbing and I could hear the breaking in her voice. "Shhh it's okay baby girl, I miss you too. Do you want to tell me why your so upset?" I could hear her breaking even more. "G...Gavin called today and he kept saying that I am worthless and that no one would ever want me. He said that the only reason you are dating me is because you want to use me sex. Is it true Blake? Are you only dating me so you can use me for sex?" I can't believe that piece of shit would lie to Gwen like that and make her so insecure. I want to beat the fuck out of that man for saying these things to my girl. "Baby you are the most beautiful, wonderful woman. Everyone wants you, I would never use you for anything. He wants to make you insecure and leave me. I promise you Gwen that I will never use you for anything, I will protect you, and I will love you."

"Thank you Blake, I just wish you were here right now." I could understand her pain, I wish I could there for Gwen and comfort her while she's upset. "I know darling, I wish I could be there too. How about this, I'll stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep is that alright with you?" Gwen then ended the call and left me confused for a second but then called back but on FaceTime. "Sorry, I've just been missing my cowboy and I really want to see you." I smiled at my screen and saw that Gwen had stopped crying, but she still looked broken which broke my heart to see her like this and not be able to hold her. "Are you feeling better sweetheart?" 

"Yes, thank you so much babe." I know that Gwen doesn't want to worry me but I can tell that she's still hurting and she's still upset so I decided that I'm going to cut my trip short and head back to California in the morning to see her. "Gwen? Are you still up?" She didn't answer and her screen was on pause so I hung up and left a text. Good night baby girl, I hope that you are feeling better. I miss you, sleep tight. -B  
*****  
I didn't wake up until 11 that morning and my mom had brought me breakfast in bed. "Thank you mom, for everything. I have had a great time being back home but I'm cutting my trip short and I'm heading back to California." My mom then smiled at me and nodded . "You love her don't you Blake?" I laughed nervously. "Yeah, I do.She's wonderful and perfect, I would spend the rest of my life with her if I could." She then sat down on the bed with me and pulled me in for a hug. "I love you Blake, she's a lucky woman to have you and I hope she doesn't hurt you like Miranda did. Does she know how you feel?" I love how supportive my mom is and how I can trust her with anything. "I love you too mom. Gwen is nothing like Miranda she's the most beautiful, down to earth person. I haven't told her how I feel yet but I plan to, I just don't want to scare her away." My mom then gave me a soft smile and nodded. "Just don't wait too long okay Blake? I think you've got yourself a good one." I know that my mom's right, I've finally met the girl of my dreams and she needs to know that.  
*****  
Thank you so much for last night babe, I felt so much better after talking to you. I can't wait to see you in a few days.-Gx  
I'm glad I was able to make you feel better. I'm actually on my way back now, if you're not to busy later would you like to go out on a date with me?- B  
You're on your way back?!?! I can't believe you're just telling me this now, but in all seriousness I would love to go out with you.-Gx  
Great, I'll come pick you up at 6.-B  
*****  
I got to Gwen's and knocked at the door, she came running to the door very excited to see me. "Blakeee I missed you so much. Please don't leave me again." She jumped into my arms and kissed me deeply. "I know baby, I missed you too. I can't promise I'll never go back to Oklahoma, but I won't go without you. I couldn't sleep these past few nights because I had you on my mind the whole time." She didn't release her grip on me, she had wrapped her arms tighter around me. "You ready to go?" I had whispered in her ear. "Yes." I went to the passenger side and opened the door for Gwen then I got in the drivers seat and took Gwen's hand in mine needing some sort of affection. "I didn't tell you this yet, but you look stunning as always. You always leave me breathless." Gwen locked eyes with me and smiled. "Thank you babe. And you are looking handsome as always." 

We were sitting down eating dinner and I took Gwen's hand in mine and I smiled at her. "Gwen?" I heard her say 'hmm' in response so I began to speak up never letting go of her hand. "Being with you makes me feel things I've never felt before. And if I learned anything from my trip it's that I hate to be away from you. I love you, and I will do everything I can to show you my love and I promise you that I'll always protect you." I saw Gwen tearing up so I moved closer to her and put my arm on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to ruin this moment, I just hadn't expected you to say such sweet things to me." I know that Gwen's gone through a lot but I was hoping that she felt the same way I do. "It's okay baby, I love you and you could never ruin anything." She stood up and hugged me, which I was surprised by but of course I hugged her back. "I love you too Blake."


End file.
